Nagisa snaps
by KyrieEleisonElise
Summary: During an argument, Mrs Shiota takes things too far, and Nagisa is never the same again. Now everybody is in danger, and nobody is safe from his bloodlust. (Crack taken seriously.)
1. Chapter 1

**If I had to pick a word to describe this story, it would be SIN, or crack taken seriously . Please review if I should continue.**

* * *

"Have you cut your hair?" Nagisa's mom screamed in his face, going red with rage.

"O- only a little. I-It was getting hot in the summer." He whimpered. He didn't think his mother would notice that he chopped an inch or two off, he didn't think it was a big deal. But to his mother, it was. She grabbed a fistful of hair in her hands and dragged him closer to her.

"Is this really how you intend to treat your mother!?" She screeched, her face contorting into a mask of pure rage. She was livid. Nagisa felt his hands start to shake- He had to calm her down somehow! Even though he was strong enough as an assassain to easily defeat her, he was still felt he couldn't do anything, he was at her mercy.

"I'm sorry! It'll grow back! I'm sorry so please calm down." He whimpers, but his mother was relentless. She raised a hand and slapped him hard across the face.

"You insolent little- "

"Mom, please! I have to got to school!" Nagisa cried. He didn't dodge her strikes though even though he could. He was frozen in fear. She hit him again and again, his face erupted in pain, his cheeks stung and his eyes watered.

"If you EVER disobey me again!" Hiromei yelled, giving Nagisa a final push with all her strength. It sent him hurtling back into the kitchen table. he tried to stop himself, but he couldn't. Nagisa hit the floor. Hard. There was a sickeningly loud _crack_ as his head collided with the ground. There was a moment of silence, Nagisa lay motionless on the floor. His mother realised she had gone too far.

"N- Nagisa?" She questioned, her anger replaced by fear. She knelled down next to his un-moving body, a streak of blood ran down his face, over his eyes. "Nagisa, honey? M-Mommy's sorry. So please get up"

He didn't move.

"Nagisa!" She screamed, hysterical tears running down his face. Slowly, Nagisa opened his eyes. But they were no longer wide and full of kindness, they were as deadly as blue flames. Something inside him had snapped.

"Get of me, you disgusting old hag." He said, his voice gruff and full of malice. Hiromei's eyes widened.

"W-What did you say to me?" She said, shocked. Nagisa just pushed her away harshly, and stood up, his eyes filled with bloodlust.

"You know, I'm getting pretty sick of you always shouting. I think it's time I shut you up for good."

"What are you saying?" His mother cried, looking up at him- But the Nagisa she knew was no longer there, the boy who stood before her was a cold-blooded killer. Nagisa's bloodlust unleashed. Nagisa grinned, and picked up a knife.

"This is for all the times you hurt me, and controlled me, and tried to make yourself feel better about your own pathetic life by living through mine." He growled, his eyes widening with madness. He picked up a knife from the counter top, it glinted menacingly. With the blood running down his head into his eye, he was the picture of insanity.

"Nagisa, stop it!"

He raised the knife.

"Nagisa! No!"

He plungd the knife into her chest.

* * *

 _I'm going to be late!_ Nagisa thought, as he run to school in a panic. He'd argued with his mother this morning (He couldn't remember exactly what happened though) and lost track of time. On top of that, he had to bandage his head after she'd pushed him too hard. He was sure that she didn't mean to hurt him, her emotions just got a little out of control sometimes.

"Running late?" Somebody said. It was his old 'friend' from second year, the fat one with the freckles, stood next to him was the tall pointy looking one with glasses.

"It must suck having to walk all the way up the mountain to school, if you snooze you'll be late. But that's what you get for being so stupid to get into E class," The glasses one said. He pushed Nagisa harshly.

Nagisa frowned. "Please just get out the way," He said, looking down at the floor. The two bullies laughed.

"And what if we don't?" The fat one sneered. "What can a pathetic loser like you do about it anyway?"

That _thing_ inside Nagisa snapped again. He looked down, his eyes hidden by his hair. "So I'm the pathetic one?"

"W- what you tryna act tough?" The pointy one said, Nagisa grinned, then gave them both a look that sent a shiver down their spine. He took a step closer chuckling under his breath, his eyes once again held murders intent.

"You shouldn't of said that~ " he giggled. The two of them tried to run away, but Nagisa was faster. He grabbed Fatty, and slammed his head against the wall, hard enough to crack his skull. Pointy was next; Nagisa pulled a pencil out of his pocket, and slammed it through his eye-socket hard enough for it to go into his brain.

Both of them lay there, dead. the corner of Nagisa's mouth twitched up into a demonic smile. He chuckled under his breath, unable to help himself- They both just looked so funny lying there, with blood all over there faces. They were so stupid, acting tough then getting killed instantly.

Nagisa threw back his head and laughed loudly, his voice full of demonic delight. _Killing them was so easy!_

"Not so scary now, are you? hahahahaha!" He said, laughing at their bodies before skipping away.

* * *

"Nruhyuhyuhyu, your late, Nagisa." Koro-Sensei said, as he walked in.

"Sorry sir." Nagisa said, looking down. He had not only gotten in an argument with his mother, but those two from his old class had harassed him on his way to school and made him late. He felt really bad.

"Don't worry, Nagisa, it's only this once so I'll let you off." The teacher said, smiling. Nagisa was glad Koro-Sensei was so nice.

The rest of the day was normal- They did another experiment in science, and tried to assassinate their teacher a lot, but of course, it failed. Nagisa had the strangest feeling he was forgetting something, though.

At the end of the day, Nagisa bid farewell to his friends, and decided to go to the shop, to pick up some flowers for his mother, (Since they'd had a pretty bad argument this morning, he wanted to make up with her. He decided on blue roses, he thanked the vendor who smiled at him cheerfully.

"I'm sure they'll make any lady happy." The blond said, Nagisa smiled at him.

"Thank you very much!" The blunet grinned. He was in a better mood when he walked home, the bunch of flowers in his hand, along the way, he saw a couple sat on the bench kissing. _Ah, young love!_ He thought fondly. Then, he realised who it was- Karma and Okuda.

A cold feeling of jealousy curled up from the pit of his stomach. _No._ He dropped the flowers as he walked over to them, blood-lust shining in his eyes. Karma was _his._

For the third time that day, Nagisa _Snapped._

* * *

 **R &R if you want to know if Karma and Okuda survive. This story should be re-named. Nagisa-hits-his-head-and-becomes-yandere**


	2. Chapter 2

**R &R please**

* * *

The atmosphere in the E class the next morning, was tense, to say the least. At homeroom, Koro-Sensei broke the news that two boys from the main school had been brutally murdered yesterday. They were two boys that Nagisa knew, and used to be friends with. They'd only ever bullied him since he transferred to E class though, but still, he didn't think they deserved to die like they had. Nobody did.

The entire class was in shock, nobody knew what to say. They were training to be assassins, Nagisa thought that he had the skills to become an assassain, but the fact was, he couldn't deal with one of the core concepts of assassination; Death. Nagisa knew he could never kill anybody, he could never raise his hand to take another persons life.

To make matters worse, both Karma and Okuda didn't come to class that morning, and a quick call home revealed that Okuda hadn't come home last night, neither had Karma. Nagisa was sick with worry, so were the rest of the class. But all they could do was sit in heavy silence as Koro-Sensei zipped around at Mach 20 to search for his missing pupils.

Karma _had_ to be okay, he couldn't of been killed, he just couldn't! Nagisa hadn't even had a chance to confess his feelings for him yet!

At lunchtime, the students were sent home early (They weren't in any condition to learn, anyway). Everyone wanted to go out and search for Okuda and Karma, but Koro-Sensei wouldn't allow them to go wandering around with a killer on the loose.

Nagisa walked home with a heavy heart, then opened the door to his house. As he did, his mind _snapped,_ again. Oh yeah. Why was he worried about Karma? He had completely forgotten, that Karma was just hanging out at Nagisa's house.

* * *

"I'm home!" Nagisa called out as he walked in, pulling his shoes off. Silence. There was no response. He walked into the kitchen, and smiled when he saw his mother, Okuda, and Karma sat around the kitchen table together, in the vase at the center, was the trampled blue roses Nagisa had bought the day before.

"You two have the whole class worried about you, I'd expect that from you, Karma, but being a bad girl and skipping class really isn't like you, Okuda." Nagisa said, with a small chuckle. He walked over his mother, she was sat slumped , propped up by the rope tying her to the chair. Her head hung down, there was dried blood underneath her chair.

"I had a really fun day at school, mom." Nagisa said, pulling her head up to look into her dead drooping eyes. He liked her better like this, she didn't shout at him, and she didn't hit him, or try to control him. He could finally relax around her. "I'll make dinner, tonight, so you can just go back to relaxing."

Next, he walked over to Okuda. She was in the same position as Hiromi, her black hair falling out of her braids, and her glasses smashed.

"Do you want a drink or anything, Okuda-san?" Nagisa asked. No reply.

"Okuda.. what did Koro-Sensei say to you about using your words? I know you're shy, but please, speak up a little so I know what you want."

Silence.

Nagisa felt a flash of anger. He grabbed Okuda's hair, and pulled her head back "Stop it with the shy act!" He hissed. "You think it will get Karma to notice you! He will never want you! Especially now you have no eyes!"

Bleeding empty eye-sockets bored into him. Nagisa dropped Okuda's hair, and smiled again.

"So if you need anything, just say, okay." The blunet said. He finally made his way over to the last person sat at the corpse dinner party; Karma.

"I can't believe you skipped school again to come out here." Nagisa said, tutting. Blank amber eyes stared back at him, the silence remained. "Here, this might help-."

The blunet undid the gag around Karma's mouth, throwing it to the side. The red head started gasping for breath, his eyes full of fear.

"There's no need to be so scared! Koro-Sensei's not going to be that mad at you for skipping a few lessons." Nagisa laughed, as Karma wriggled in the chair, struggling to get out of his binds. "It's not like you to get so worried over things like that. You look like you're about to hyperventilate."

"N- nagisa. Why? What have you done? why?" Karma said, his voice broken and hoarse. He looked at Okuda, then looked away again, tears forming in his eyes.

"I'll get you a drink- " Nagisa said, going into the kitchen. "You like strawberry flavour the best, right?"

"Why, Nagisa, why?" Kamra repeated over and over again like a mantra, as the blunet came back with a drink for him, humming to himself. Nagisa put the drink to Karma's lips, reluctantly, the red-head drank it. He was so damn thirsty having been tied to this chair in a room with dead bodies for over 24 hours with nothing to drink. The Blunet stroked Karma's tear-stained cheek.

"Um.. there's something I want to tell you." Nagisa said, his heart racing. His azure eyes glistened, and a pink blush adorned his cheeks "I- I- " He couldn't say it! he wanted to confess to Karma, but he just couldn't bring himself to. He was such a coward! But he was so afraid that Karma would make fun of him if he did. "I- um- let's watch some TV!"

Nagisa ran off to bring the TV into the Kitchen. He was sad he couldn't confess, but was glad that at least he got to spend some time watching TV together with Karma. He pulled up a chair and sat next to him, blushing at the close proximity. Moments like this were special.

Karma stared ahead, the screen reflecting of his blank eyes. He felt frozen in place with fear, one wrong move and he'll be one of the dead bodies around Nagisa's table. He still couldn't believe what had happened.

Yesterday, Okuda had been upset about what some girls in her street had said to her, then out of nowhere, Nagisa had suddenly appeared with a pair of scissors, slashing Okuda's throat open. Karma had froze, just like that. And then, Nagisa went for him, hitting his head so hard against the floor he was knocked out.

When he woke up, he was tied to the chair, and Nagisa was in front of him, cutting Okuda's eyes out with a knife.

"She's not so pretty now, is she." He had said, grinning nastily. Karma had almost been sick.

The boy sat next to him wasn't his friend, Nagisa, it was an evil demon.

* * *

 **So Nagisa went full yandere. Review for more to see if Nagisa can get the courage to confess, and if Karma can survive.**


	3. Chapter 3

**In this Chapter, Nagisa continues to be crazy and Yandere Also he gets random bouts of amnesia now**

* * *

"What's wrong, Karma, aren't you hungry?" Nagisa sighed. He had made a big breakfast especially for his guest, but even when he tried to feed him, the red head was unresponsive. Karma didn't eat the food, he just looked at Nagisa with terrified Amber eyes. He was being unusually quiet as well, he had hardly said a word all night. "You must be sick. I guess you should take a day off school again- "

"N- No, wait!" Karma cried, snapping out of his blank look and thousand meter stare. "Let me go to school, Nagisa! Just let me out of here, please!"

He sounded so desperate, but the blunet knew better "Don't be silly. If you're clearly sick, so you need to stay home." He said, shaking his head. "I wont be at school long, then I'll come back and look after you, so just hang in there!"

Karma was breathing heavily now. He looked like he was having trouble speaking. He glanced around the room, at Hiromei, Okuda, then back to Nagisa. "If I stay another day in here, tied to this chair, with these dead bodies I'll _die_ you might as well just kill me now! You crazy psycho! I'll die! I'll- "

Nagisa cut Karma off, by tying the gag around his mouth again, he pouted. "You can be so mean sometimes, Karma," He tutted, before walking out, leaving Karma struggling in the chair

* * *

The atmosphere in the class was somber as Karma and Okuda were still missing. Everyone kept reassuring each other saying that no killer would ever be able to take on two trained assassins from E class (but if that was the case, then were were they?).

Nagisa rested his head in has hands, and stared blankly at the phone screen. _Please call me, Karma, please let me know you're alright._ He repeated over and over again like a desperate prayer. He hadn't seen Karma since the day before.. why hadn't he stayed with him? Maybe if he'd offered to hang out together, this never would of happened, Okuda and Karma would still be here.

The stress of everything gave Nagisa a headache, it made it hard to focus, he couldn't even remember what he last spoke about with Karma two days after school- The last time he had seen him. Why couldn't he remember?

Only half the class was in, because lots of families were keeping people off school because of the murders. For the first time ever, even Koro-Sensei didn't show up (He had been searching and Searching for Karma and Okuda, but even he couldn't find them). They didn't have any lessons to do, so Karasuma-Sensei just watched over them, trying to comfort a few of the girls, Kurahashi and Hara, who were crying.

After lunch time, they had to treck to the main school for a memorial service for the two D-class boys who were murdered. Nagisa's old friends, and old bullies. The entire student body and all the staff stood silently with their heads bowed, as the elderly principle gave a speech about what kind, caring, intelligent boys they were, with a bright future ahead of them (all lies, of course). The Chairman, Asano Gakuho, watched on from the side of the stage not saying a word. His eyes scanned the students as if the murderer was among them. (Nagisa was sure no middle schooler could ever do something so evil).

He hoped that he wouldn't have to go to a ceremony like this for Karma and Okuda.

* * *

After the ceremony, the students were allowed to go home, although it was advised that they didn't walk alone. Karasuma-Sensei offered to call cars for everyone, but Nagisa wanted to be alone. He wandered around the outside of the main building. It was mostly empty, because most people had to go home right away.

"Heh. I can't believe we had to sit there for _two hours_ just because those D class nobodies got themselves murdered." Seo Tomoya said. Nagisa hid close to the wall; Around the corner was the big five (Well, four of them since Asano wasn't there).

"hehehe tell me about it." Koyama snickered. " _They_ had a bright future? give me a break, they missed being thrown into E class by an inch."

"Yeah, just a couple of losers. I can't believe they wasted our time with this!" Araki scoffed. "I hope those E class scum who're missing don't turn up dead, I don't want to have to sit through another ceremony!"

Nagisa couldn't believe how callous they were being. It made him sick to his stomach that anyone could talk about the dead like that. His hands shook with anger when Araki mentioned Karma and Okuda.

"But you know, those two getting killed might not be such a bad thing." Seo said. "Sure, the ceremony would suck, but at least there'd be two less useless parasites in the world. Especially that Akabane bastard- Who needs a psycho like him around anyway? Or maybe he's the one who did it, he seems batshit crazy enough."

Nagisa _snapped._

He walked around the corner, with a smile on his face and killing-intent in his eyes. "I have to say, I don't really agree with what you're saying." He said. Seo, Araki, and Kyoma glared at him. Ren looked uncomfortable more than anything else.

"The hell you say to me, pipsqueak?" Seo growled "Do you know who I am? Try to mess with me, it'll be the last thing you ever do!"

"Yeah! You really want to get your ass kicked that bad, E class?" Araki laughed

Nagisa just continued to walk over to them, unfazed by the threats. His eyes were like a vipers, and his smile was unfaltering.

"Y- you don't scare me! loser!" Seo yelled, as Nagisa's bloodlust became tangible. It was the last words he managed to utter, before Nagisa lept forward, two sharpened pencils in his hands.

* * *

 **Nagisa's kill count rises to.. 8! how many more will he kill before he's caught? Will Karma be one of them?**


	4. Chapter 4

**_CAN ANYONE STOP THIS ABSOLUTE MAD MAN? Do you readers really want Nagisa to be caught and killed, or do you still think there's chance for redemption? What about Karma.. will he live? This is the 2nd to last chapter so I filled it wish SO MUCH ANGST._**

* * *

 _Two of the victims, Seo Tomoya and Teppei Araki died of brain hemorrhaging after what appears to be a sharpened pencil was shoved through their eye-sockets, killing them within a minute._

 _Natsuhiko Koyama was suffered a blunt force trauma to the head, the likely cause of which was being thrown against the wall._

 _The evidence suggests Ren Sakakibara was killed last, by drowning in the swimming pool. All four victims were killed within a relatively short amount of time-_

Asano's reading was cut short suddenly, as the computer screen suddenly went pitch black. He turned around angrily, coming face to face with his father who was holding the plug to the computer in his hand, and unimpressed look on his face.

"Plug that back in! I don't have time for your games." The student council president growled. He didn't look like his usual composed self- His complexion was pale, the usual dark circles under his eyes had intensified, his hair was disheveled, his hands were shaking.

"Hacking into the police data-base to read a report that hasn't yet been released to the public is a crime." The Chairman said in a deep monotone voice. His face was expressionless like a wax-work model.

"No! Killing people is a crime; And the police aren't doing anything to stop it, even though it's so _obvious_ who the culprit is." Asano was yelling now, he stood up suddenly, not noticing when the chair underneath him fell to the ground and cracked.

"Oh, I didn't realize you had evidence."

"I don't have evidence _yet_ but I will do. I _know_ who killed them. I'll get revenge for them." Asano said, storming off to the door, the Chairman grabbed him by the shoulder and pulled him back.

"You will be expected to speak at the memorial tomorrow. You need to stay and write your speech."

"Get off me!"

"Acting like a brat throwing a tantrum wont solve anything."

"Just let me leave!" Asano yelled. The Chairman had never seen him so distraught, but he couldn't let him leave because it was clear to anyone the killer was targeting students at the school, specifically third year kids from the main building who had some sort of beef with E class. His son ticked every category so there was a good chance the slasher would want to kill him too and he couldn't let that happen. He ignored Asano's yelling and struggles and dragged him up to his room, pushing him in then locking the door.

The Chairman would deal with the bastard killing his students on his own.

* * *

Karma hurt all over. His head hurt were Nagisa had hit him and knocked him out when he first brought him here, and his body hurt from being stuck tied to a hard plastic chair for what felt like days (and probably was). The smell of blood and death was thick in the air. Manami and Hiromei were starting to rot.

He had to escape or die, that was the only options. He had secretly been filing away at the ropes on his hands while Nagisa was asleep or at school. It was slow arduous work since the spoon he was using was very blunt. His fingers were blistered and bleeding from hours of filing.

He didn't know why Nagisa had gone so crazy, but if he guessed, it was because of his abusive mother. Karma still felt a stab of guilt. Maybe if he had paid more attention to Nagisa earlier on he could of helped him before it had gotten to this point. But it was too late now, the Nagisa he knew and loved was gone and a blood-thirsty demon had replaced it.

The ropes finally snapped.

"Yes!" Karma hissed under his breath. he reached forward and grabbed the knife on the table with his newly freed hands and quickly uncut his ankles and torso. He gave one last lingering look and Okuda and whispered.

"I'm sorry." Then quickly got to his feet. A sudden pain ran through his ankle, Karma felt his leg cave underneath him, and he fell hard on the floor. He nearly blacked out from the pain. blinking away tears, he looked at his ankle. It was bruised and at an odd angle- Nagisa must of broke it when he first attacked him, and Karma hadn't noticed how bad it was because everything felt bad and he couldn't put pressure on his foot anyway.

His entire body was stiff from being tied up, he couldn't put pressure on his leg. But he still had to escape. Ignoring the pain, he crawled on his stomach as quick as he could through the house (which was far too slow). He could tell by the orange light of the sun Nagisa would be home soon.

He crawled out of the kitchen to the corridor leaving a small trail of blood behind him. _It hurt, it hurt_. But the front door was in sight now, he could make it- He didn't have to die. After what felt like a painful eternity, Karma made it to the front door. He was drenched in sweat and breathing so hard that his lungs hurt. He reached up and pulled the door.

Locked, of course. Karma pulled out a paper-clip from his pocket with shaky hands, he willed himself to calm down but he couldn't. He could feel the thin strip of metal sliding in his sweaty fingers. Normally he could pick locks so easily. He put the paper-clip in the key hole, it fell out to the floor.

No!

He picked it up quickly, there wasn't much time left. He had never been this scared before. quickly, he jammed the paper-clip in the lock and started working, willing himself not to drop it again. Since when had he been such a nervous wreck?

"Please." He murmured under his breath. Then the door clicked. Karma's Amber eyes filled wih hope. With a wide smile that was more relieved than happy, he pushed the door open.

His heart stopped.

There in front of him just outside the door, inches in front of him, stood Nagisa. The blunett boy looked at him, surprised.

"Karma, what are you doing?"

Karma's throat went dry and he couldn't speak. In a desperate attempt to escape, he dived forward past Nagisa, landing on the hard ground outside. He only managed to crawl a few paces before Nagisa swooped down on him, a hurt angry expression on his face.

"Karma, you were trying to leave me, weren't you?" The killer said, his eyes filling with a dark insanity. He grabbed the red head. "You've been very, very bad."

 _Nagisa snapped._

* * *

A few hours later, Nagisa found himself sitting on the swings at the park, feeling a strange sense of hopelessness. He didn't want to go home were his mother was waiting for him. Karma and Okuda had been missing for days now, and the latest set of murders had left him feeling even more worried.

He couldn't believe the four supporting members of the big five had been killed all at once at school grounds. Even though the four of them could be jerks, who would do such a thing?

"You shouldn't be out this late, don't you know there's a killer on the loose?" A Voice said, Nagisa looked up to see the Student Council President Gakushu Asano.

"Sorry." Nagisa said sadly, and looked down. "But- you're a student too, aren't you? shouldn't you be careful as well."

"I think I have more of a chance of defending myself against a murderer than you do." Asano said, he seemed like he wanted to sound arrogant and scornful but his voice was so weary he just sounded tired. Nagisa shrugged, because of his size he was used to being seen as weak.

"Your clothes are torn." The Blunett commented dully, noticing the rip in Asano's jacket.

"Nicely observed." The student council president said. He had ripped it jumping out of his second floor window to get out of the house, but he wasn't going to tell this kid that.

"Sorry for your loss." Nagisa said quickly, realising. "Those four.. they were your friends, right."

Asano looked away, Nagisa realised he was actually really upset, which was strange to think about since the guy usually gave off and ice-prince aura.

"I've always treated my classmates like my undelrings. I was in charge, I used them, and they used me. I never spoke about anything personal, or spent time with them just for fun. it was always business. I associated with people for my own gains, not for friendship." He said, his voice was dull and life-less, his amethyst eyes were covered by his hair. "But those four were starting to be different.. I began to enjoy their company. Maybe they were the only real friends I've ever had."

Nagisa was lost for words. He couldn't help but think about Karma though- Will they find him alive, or will Nagisa be left as broken as Asano is now?

"That's why- " Asano growled suddenly, catching the bluenet's attention. "I'm going to kill the bastard who did this. I already know exactly who it is."

"Who?" Nagisa cried, Who was it? How did Asano know? Why hadn't he told the police?

"I'm going to kill him with this and make him suffer the way he made his victims suffer." The blonde said, he suddenly pulled out a think sharp knife from his pocket. Nagisa jumped away instinctively, he could see a grief-ridden blood-lust in Asano's eyes and it was aimed right at him. Asano took a step forward towards Nagisa.

"W- Who?" The bluenet questioned again, he was scared now. Asano was unstable. The blond didn't reply and just kep advancing, until he had Nagisa backed up against the wall, the blunet's face inches from the blade. Asano leaned closer and hissed in Nagisa's ear.

"Karma Akabane." Before stepping back and re-pocketing the knife.

"You're wrong! Karma's a good person." Nagisa yelled, instantly on the defensive. Karma had a reputation for violence, but he could _never_ do this. Asano scoffed, but it sounded grim and hollow.

"You're in E-class, so you're probably too slow to add up the facts." The blond sneered (but his eyes still looked in pain). "Akabane has a history of being violent towards students in the main school, especially those who have a disdainful attitude towards E class. Just like all the victims. On top of that, he conveniently vanished as soon as the murders started. He's the filthy lowlife that did this and I'm going to kill him for it."

"That's not true!" Nagisa cried, his voice edging on desperate. He Hated Karma being spoke about like that. It made him so upset and angry.

"Open your eyes, E-class! Akabane is nothing but a filthy murder! He's less than a beast! He's a subhuman!" Asano ranted, sparks of madness in his eyes.

 _Nagisa snapped._

"That's not true." The Blunet said, but his voice wasn't scared any more it was cold, his eyes were like chips of ice. Asano stopped his tirade and looked at him.

"What? Does the truth piss you off- Ahhh!" he screamed as Nagisa dived forward and grabbed the knife from Asano's pocket and stabbed it into Asano's leg making him fall to the ground.

"I really don't like it that you talk about my friend that way, Karma can be a little troublesome (he tried to run away before and I got mad). But he isn't a killer." Nagisa said, He stabbed Asano's other leg when he tried to stand up. "It's wrong for you to always typecast people, you don't understand how much it can hurt; So I'm an idiot just because I'm in E-class? And Karma's a monster just because he's a delinquent. The real monster is you, Asano, but nobody notices because you hide behind the mask of the 'perfect student'."

"You! You're the killer!" Asano cried- Why hadn't he noticed until it was too late? He was weak with blood-loss now. Everytime he tried to fight he just got stabbed.

"I think I should make it easier for people to see what you really are. What if I carved the Kanji for monster on you?" Nagisa said, licking the blood of the knife (It didn't taste as good as Karma's).

"Crazy E-Class Psycho!" The Blond shouted. He tried to attack Nagisa but he just rolled his eyes and used a attack move to push him back down.

"Don't worry. I practiced on Karma before. I carved my name into him. And His name into me, see?" Nagisa said, smiling a killer's smile and rolling up his sleeve to reveal a bloody bandage with the words 'Karma Akabane' underneath.

"What have you done to him?" Asano whispered. Nagisa ignored him, and started his work.

* * *

Kayano was just walking back from the shops, her head filled with the horrible recent events, when she saw a horrifying sight;

Nagisa walking the street covered in blood, a dazed expression on his face.

"Nagisa!" She cried, running over, "Are you okay! Are you hurt!"

The Blunet just gave her a slow smile, and shrugged. "I'm okay, Kayano, I'm not hurt, calm down." he said to her. The greenet realised that it wasn't Nagisa's own blood that he was covered in. Her eyes honed in on the blood-stained knife in his hands.

"What have you done..?" She whispered.

"Oh, not much, Just went to the park." Nagisa said, looking casual and calm. But just behind his eyes there was insanity. "To cool down, since me and Karma had a fight."

"You and karma...?"

"Yeah, he's staying over at my place." the Blunet said with a crazy grin. The truth Suddenly dawned on Kayano. She felt her heart break inside as she realized that the boy she loved had done something very bad. She had to put a stop to this. But she loved him so she wanted to do it herself.

"Great." Kayano said, forcing a smile that looked real because she is an actress. "Do you mind if I come over to? I've been so lonely lately."

"Sure, of course." Nagisa said, and started walking back. "You, me Karma and Okuda will have a lot of fun together!"

Kayano walked along side him, the happy look on her face not giving away the despair she felt.

She had to end this.

* * *

 **I call this chapter; Asano snaps, then Nagisa snaps even worse. Nagisa's mind really is completely fractured now :(**

 **Can Kayano save the day? or will she become another one of his victims? Sorry if Asano seemed Ooc, its becoz of grief, and if Karma seemed ooc too it's because he's been tied up in a room with two dead bodies for days by his best friend YOU WOULD BE A LIL SCARED TOO! lol.**

 **Anyway, tell me what you think, d you feel bad for Karma? Nagisa? Asano? Kayano? poor Okuda? how do you think this should end.**

 **Review if u want me to finish this story, an write the last chapter. x**


	5. Chapter 5

**This is the FINAL CHAPTER! But I will probs write a prologue after this to wrap up some loose ends. Even as I am writing this authors note, I still haven't decided how to finish it- the ideas will come to me as i am typing hopefully!**

 **I wanted to get this out in time for Halloween. The last chapters kind of darker than the rest of the story put together at least in my oppinion.**

* * *

The Chairman knocked on his son's door very early that morning (So early it was still pretty dark out). "I'm unlocking the door, so you can start getting ready for the memorial." He said, he was wearing a dark black suit instead of his usual one. Gakushu didn't reply even when the Chairman pulled out his key and unlocked the door.

Asano was probably just ignoring the Chairman, he had been very upset last night, and he had been livid when his father had locked him in his room (Even if it was for his own good). But just in case he had overslept, the Chairman walked in, anyway.

"When I speak to you, I expect an answer, young man, you're too old to be giving me the silent treatment." He said as he entered.

Papers were scattered all over the usually tidy room, and the window was thrown wide open, the lock on it had been smashed. The Chairman went into panic mode, he frantically hurried around the room, throwing the covers off the bed, even checking the wardrobe, but Asano was nowhere to be found.

"Asano-kun?" The Chairman called out- He should of been more careful, he shouldn't of let his son out of his sight instead of locking him away with his grief he should of kept him close. He ran downstairs, hoping maybe he was down there, but the house was empty with a heavy silence surrounding it. "Asano-Kun?"

Suddenly the phone rang, the Chairman picked it up quickly.

"Asano Residence?" He said his voice not betraying his growing feelings of despair.

"Is this Gakuho Asano-san?" The Voice on the other end said. "We have some bad news about your son."

* * *

Nagisa and Kayano walked side by side together to his house. If it wasn't the early hours of the morning, somebody would probably notice the blood-soaked blunette but for now everything was quiet. the Grenette silently wondered who's blood it was that he had splattered on him.

"We're here~" Nagisa said as they reached his front door, he did a cute closed-eyes smile. Kayano smiled back, but couldn't help but notice the blood stains outside the door, it looked like somebody had been dragged back into the house. But who?

She didn't exactly have a plan of what to do, but she knew Nagisa was the killer and she knew she had to end this. She didn't want to get anybody else involved, It would break her classmates and her teachers hearts to see Nagisa like this. She had already been tainted in blood by the death of her sister and her life of lies trying to get revenge for her.

She didn't want anybody else to be part of this endless cycle of blood.

"Karma! Okuda! I brought a guest over." Nagisa called out. The stench hit Kayano as soon as she walked in. She could smell rotting flesh, she put a hand over her mouth and tried not to be sick. It was good she was such an excellent actress. How could Nagisa stand this?

She followed the bluenette through the house, to the dining room- The sight that met her almost made her vomit- Nagisa's mother's corpse sat tied to the chair, her hair matted with sticky blood and brain matter, her eye sockets sunken, and necrosis had already set in, and a vile gooey liquis dribbled from the eyeball down her face.

Then there was Okuda, who wasn't quite as decomposed but still clearly dead. The third body was Karma. He looked like he had been killed the most recently. Unlike the other two, he wasn't tied to the chair, instead he was lying across the table in a pool of fresh blood. His skin was pale white and icy looking. Kayano felt tears prick her eyes, she couldn't believe the boy she had loved did this.

Nagisa stroked his hair lovingly. "Karma, wake up, Kayano wanted to see you." He said. To Kayano's surprise, Karma stirred he opened his eyelids revealing dull amber eyes that held non of their usual spark. He was still alive, but hardly.

"K- Karma." Kayano said, she couldn't help but rush over. He was covered in bloody scratches, and looked like he was nearly dead. Nagisa's name was carved into his arm.

"He's just sleepy. We kind of had an argument last night, but he's alright now- right, Karma?" Nagisa says smiling. Karma didn't answer. His eyes held a thousand traumas.

"We need to get him to a hospital!" the Greenette said, forgetting how crazy Nagisa was. His blue eyes turned deadly instantly and he rounded on Kayano and grabbed her by the neck.

"I thought you were different! But your just like the others, trying to take Karma away from me!" He hissed. Kayano's instincts told her to run or fight, but instead she just laughed.

"Silly me, over-reacting about everything. I swear, I go to the hospital every time i bump my head." the Greenette said, pretending everything was cool and casual. It seemed to work because Nagisa relaxed and let go of her neck.

"Your right. You'll make yourself sick if you worry too much, Kayano." Nagisa said, he patted her on the head. "I'm so happy your all here. Being with my friends is all I ever wanted."

Kayano felt her heart break. Nagisa didn't really know what he was doing, he was still so innocent she wished she could let him play out his fantasy a little longer. Nagisa turned his back on Kayano to speak to Karma.

She grabbed a knife off the kitchen counter and went to stab him, but suddenly the Blunette turned around and grabbed her.

"What are you trying to do!" He yelled he took the knife of her and held it to her neck, she tried to push it away, it was inches from killing her

"Nagisa, please no!" She Cried, but he had snapped and there was no stopping him. Until, Karma got up out of the chair he had been slumped in. He wrapped his arms tight as he could around Nagisa's waist and whispered in his ear.

"Nagisa, please, just stop."

Nagisa froze and looked at the knife and Kayano "W- what am i doing?" He whispered, as Karma's touch made his mind re-mend itself (if only temporarily.) "Why am i trying to hurt Kayano?"

"he's back" Kayano whispered, Then Nagisa screamed and put his hands over his ears as he remembered what he had done- He had killed his own mother, murdered his two old friends/bullies from the main building... He'd slaughtered Kayano and kept karma captive He'd done such bad things to Karma! He had killed Seo, and Araki, and Ren. He was pretty sure he'd killed Asano too! He remembered their faces as he stabbed and hurt them;

Okuda had weeped as he strangled her, Seo called for his mother as he stabbed his eye out, Asano had cried out in pain as he carved his skin.

"No! How could I! I've done such terrible things!" He cried as his fractured mind fused together, and the sane part of himself was forced acknowledge all the insane things he had committed. Tearfully, he ran out the room as Karma feinted from blood-loss. Kayano caught him.

"I'll be right back." She promised, crying as she followed Nagisa up. When She got to the top of the stairs, he was stood on the edge of the window sill, with the window pain thrown wide open. "Don't jump!" She shouted.

"It's too late, I've already destroyed so many lives!" Nagisa cried. "I don't deserve to live, and you know it's the truth. I'm a monster, I'm dangerous. I can never be forgiven!"

"Please Nagisa! I love you! Karma does to." The Greenette cried, running up the stairs after him.

"I'm sorry, I wished I'd realised it sooner. Maybe then I wouldn't of felt so alone in the world so inconsequential. I felt trapped, and I thought nobody would want to help me if I told them about my mothers abuse." Nagisa sighed, "I'm sorry, Kayano- "

He jumped head first out of the window, out of Kayano's grasp by inches. He landed on the floor with a sickening crunch.

For the last time, Nagisa snapped. Literally this time.

\- Fin.

* * *

 **I'm not sure if i want you to laugh or cry at this fic. Please review if you want me to write a prologue so you can find out what happened to the characters afterwoods. Sorry this chapter is a shit finale but it is meant to be crack. Poor Brocken Karma.**


	6. Chapter 6

**So this chapter is the epilogue (Even though I called it a prologue in this last chapter, ooops). Its meant to be a handwritten letter, and the big lines of 'IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII' are meant to be censors (Just imagine a black marker pen blocking out the words. Kudos for anyone who knows what book I got the idea for this final chapter off.**

 **Somebody questioned if Nagisa was Yandere or Yangire in this story, he could fit into both categories, but because of his obsession with Karma, and because most of his violence was centered around Karma (Killing Okuda out of jealousy, killing people who insulted Karma, keepiing Karma as a prisoner, carving his name in Karma's arm)**

* * *

This letter is for a patient at Tokyo sanitarium psychiatric ward. The contents of the letter have been vetted, and information that is either classified or deemed to potentially cause the patient distress has been censored were appropriate.

 _To Nagisa,_

 _I have no idea how to even start this letter, it's been three years since I last saw you, I wonder if you even remember? you were pretty out of it. You tried to kill yourself. Nearly succeeded. You were in a coma for months._

 _When I thought about what happened, I used to get so angry; At you, and at myself for not being able to stop you. You killed so many people, your mother, Okuda, people from the main building. And I still can't forget the smell of rot in that room you locked me in._

 _Don't get me wrong, I'm not writing this to make you feel guilty. I don't feel angry any more. It was to exhausting. Now all I feel is regret. Every time I look at your name carved into my arm, I just feel emptiness. People keep telling me I should look into plastic surgery options to get rid of it, but I'm not ready for that yet._

 _I suppose you must be wondering what the rest of the class are doing now- We're all seniors in high school, everybody's doing okay, but its hard for me to be around them. They still treat me like a victim (but I can't blame them, I was pretty messed up when I was in the hospital after I escaped from you.) Nakamura is studying abroad, Itona has created his own line of toy robots already. Takebayashi **IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII,** it's always the one's you least expect, isn't it?_

 _After they found out you were the killer, the class was pretty divided between people who hated you, and people who felt sorry for you, and those stuck in-between. The cracks are still there._

 _I don't go to school. Just come in for exams. I'm not a shut-in or anything, I just missed a lot of class being in the hospital, so its easier this way! And besides, my parents went from leaving me home alone for months to being crazily over-protective, mom gets anxious if I'm away for too long. I'm moving out for college though._

 _Akari's the only one I still see regularly. She got back into acting, if you have TV wherever they're keeping you, you might of seen her new movie; The Cherry blossoms have eyes. It was sickeningly sweet, but I have to admit she's a good actress. A little too good. She's always trying to escape reality by pretending to be somebody else. She has so many personas. It must just be her way of coping._

 _You're probably wondering what happened to Koro-Sensei. It was just after I got out of hospital and_ **IIIIIIIIIIIIIIII** _We couldn't believe it! **IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII.** The assassination wasn't the same without you._

 _It's coming up to the three year anniversary of that teacher's death, and all of class E (Minus you, Okuda, and Takebayashi) are getting together. Even Nakamura's flying over from America! I wish you could be there (Even though you still frighten me, if I'm being honest). I wonder what you look like now. Are you still short? Is your hair still long? Do you still smile like you used to?_

 _Asano says I should stop dwelling on the past. He survived, if you didn't know, only just though. He moved away to some fancy boarding school as soon as the doctors allowed it (Which was only last year, but I suspect his father was paying them to make Asano stay in hospital longer than he needed to). He dyed his hair, and changed his name. He said he was sick of being known only as a slasher victim, he tells me I should do the same, but I'm not ready for that yet. I don't want to let go of what happened just yet, I'm annoyingly still not over it. Maybe Asano's right and I am making it into part of my identity. (He might of changed his appearance and identity, but he's still a prick)._

 _I wonder who will play him in the upcoming Kunugigaouka Slasher movie. If you didn't hear, they're making a film about our experiences. I'm not sure how I feel about it; On the one hand, they're turning the most horrific event of my life into entertainment for profit. On the other hand, I'm having a movie made about me. And I get paid money for being a 'creative director'. They kept trying to recruit Akari to play herself as Kayano, she point blank refused though. (of course)._

 _Something you wont be too pleased about is that 'Nagisa' being played by a female actress, because apparently having a '_ male yander character lusting after another male wont appeal to a mainstream audience _'. (The casting directors words, not mine). It's a loose adaptation. If you want the real truth about Nagisa the slasher, then I'd recommend watching one of the many documentaries about him. Seriously, dude, you have a cult following._

 _With all the publicity, Kunugigaouka had to shut down. Nobody would enroll their kid there any more. The place has become a tourist spot for ghost hunters now. The Chairman has of course made a new, even bigger school._

 _I'm going to try visit you, Nagisa, for my own sake. I still can't let go of all the feelings, and frankly, I'm so bored of being scared and sad and bitter all the time. I can't forget or move on about what happened at all, but all my feelings of anger have dissipated leaving me empty. Maybe if I see you, I'll get some closure. Or maybe seeing you again will make me run out the asylum crying. Who really knows?_

 _\- Karma A._

* * *

 ** _I didn't kill of Nagisa! I might make some sort of sequel to this, what do you think?_**


	7. Chapter 7

**This is an alternate ending. The first part of this is the same as the original last chapter, then it deviates.**

* * *

Nagisa and Kayano walked side by side together to his house. If it wasn't the early hours of the morning, somebody would probably notice the blood-soaked blunette but for now everything was quiet. the Grenette silently wondered who's blood it was that he had splattered on him.

"We're here~" Nagisa said as they reached his front door, he did a cute closed-eyes smile. Kayano smiled back, but couldn't help but notice the blood stains outside the door, it looked like somebody had been dragged back into the house. But who?

She didn't exactly have a plan of what to do, but she knew Nagisa was the killer and she knew she had to end this. She didn't want to get anybody else involved, It would break her classmates and her teachers hearts to see Nagisa like this. She had already been tainted in blood by the death of her sister and her life of lies trying to get revenge for her.

She didn't want anybody else to be part of this endless cycle of blood.

"Karma! Okuda! I brought a guest over." Nagisa called out. The stench hit Kayano as soon as she walked in. She could smell rotting flesh, she put a hand over her mouth and tried not to be sick. It was good she was such an excellent actress. How could Nagisa stand this?

She followed the bluenette through the house, to the dining room- The sight that met her almost made her vomit- Nagisa's mother's corpse sat tied to the chair, her hair matted with sticky blood and brain matter, her eye sockets sunken, and necrosis had already set in, and a vile gooey liquis dribbled from the eyeball down her face.

Then there was Okuda, who wasn't quite as decomposed but still clearly dead. The third body was Karma. He looked like he had been killed the most recently. Unlike the other two, he wasn't tied to the chair, instead he was lying across the table in a pool of fresh blood. His skin was pale white and icy looking. Kayano felt tears prick her eyes, she couldn't believe the boy she had loved did this.

Nagisa stroked his hair lovingly. "Karma, wake up, Kayano wanted to see you." He said. To Kayano's surprise, Karma stirred he opened his eyelids revealing dull amber eyes that held non of their usual spark. He was still alive, but hardly.

"K- Karma." Kayano said, she couldn't help but rush over. He was covered in bloody scratches, and looked like he was nearly dead. Nagisa's name was carved into his arm.

"He's just sleepy. We kind of had an argument last night, but he's alright now- right, Karma?" Nagisa says smiling. Karma didn't answer. His eyes held a thousand traumas.

"We need to get him to a hospital!" the Greenette said, forgetting how crazy Nagisa was. His blue eyes turned deadly instantly and he rounded on Kayano and grabbed her by the neck.

"I thought you were different! But your just like the others, trying to take Karma away from me!" He hissed. Kayano's instincts told her to run or fight, but instead she just laughed.

"Silly me, over-reacting about everything. I swear, I go to the hospital every time i bump my head." the Greenette said, pretending everything was cool and casual. It seemed to work because Nagisa relaxed and let go of her neck.

"Your right. You'll make yourself sick if you worry too much, Kayano." Nagisa said, he patted her on the head. "I'm so happy your all here. Being with my friends is all I ever wanted."

Kayano felt her heart break. Nagisa didn't really know what he was doing, he was still so innocent she wished she could let him play out his fantasy a little longer. Nagsa's was too wide, his eyes suddenly flashed with a deranged look.

"People keep trying to control me and take my friends away from me." The Bluenette said, he said, then walked over to his mother. He grabbed her rotting head and pulled it up by a fistful of hair. "Like Mother. She wouldn't stop _hurting_ me and trying to live through me. I'M NOT A FUCKING GIRL OKAY?" He shouted the last part making Kayano jump. Then he pressed a kiss to his mother's festering forhead. "I like her better like this. She can't make me feel bad any more."

 _Just what did that woman put you through?_ Kayano thought.

"But- " Nagisa continued. "Mother wasn't the only one who used to look down on me and make me feel like I was nothing. My two old friends from the main school treated me like less than _dirt_ once I got sent to E class. They thought I was _weak,_ I proved them wrong- They were the weak ones crying at my feet when I stabbed a pencil through their eyes."

Kayano watched in horror as Nagisa started giggling under his breath, then that transformed into full-blown hysterical laughter. "HAHAHAHA- I'm sorry Kayano, you had to be there! It was so funny! hahaha!" He then stopped laughing suddenly, like the sound had been switched of. There was a grim expression on his face. "Then Okuda tried to steal Karma off me. The slut."

Kayano backed away, she couldn't help it. This demon before her was terrifying. The Bluenette grabbed Okuda's hair like he did his mother's holding her head up, revealing black bloody holes were her eyes should be. Kayano was almost sick again. "Look at her, she's disgusting!" Nagisa sneered. "Karma can't stand to look at her." Then the blunette smiled brightly. "But don't worry, I still like her! I wouldn't let jealousy stand in the way of our friendship!"

"Oh.. Nagisa.." The Girl sighed. He had warped into something vile she did not recognize. Nagisa didn't notice her distress he just walked over to Karma and caressed his cheek, making the red-head shudder. "Ever since then, Karma and me have been living together. It's been so much fun." He looked away blushing like an innocent love-struck teen.

He was a clash of innocence and malevolence. He scowled again. "But people kept trying to be mean about Karma. I don't want to be pedantic, but it really makes me angry when people treat him like he's a monster just because he made a few bad decisions- " He smiled. "So I shut them up forever. The Five virtuous wont be able to bother us any more. Asano wasn't so tough after I drove a knife through his heart- Hey, Kayano, why do you look so frightened?"

Kayano's honey eyes were wide she was frozen in fear even as Nagisa walked over to her.

"Why are you looking at me like that? You think I'm a monster, don't you? you think I should die!" The Blue haired boy yelled, his mind was snapped beyond repair. "Well all my life I've sacrificed myself for others. Even if I really am worthless, I wont do it anymore! My will to live is stronger than yours! I'll kill you first!"

He expected Kayano to scream and cry like everybody else had done, but instead, she just smiled. "Nagisa, is it okay if I get a drink from your kitchen?"

He smiled back, madness disappearing from his face like a switch had been flicked.. "Sure."

 _What is she doing? she needs to run_ Karma silently thought. Kayano came back two second later with a glass full of clear liquid.

"Nagisa, there's something I want you to know." She said, taking a deep breath. He looked up at her questioningly.

"I love you."

Nagisa froze, startled, he looked at her, blushing. _Somebody loved him, somebody really loved him._

"And I'm only doing this because I love you." The Greenette said, she took a big gulp of the drink, and stepped over to the still-startled Nagisa and gave him an open-mouth kiss on the lips. The Blunette's eyes widened as his mouth then throat started to burn as he was forced to swallow the liquid in Kayano's mouth.

 _Bleach. She had just drank bleach._

He whimpered and tried to escape, but Kayano held him tight, not letting him go, forcing him to herself as the two of them burned together from the inside out. _Lets hope this bleach will purify both our sould and clense our spirits._

Kayano was used to intense pain, this was nothing compared to the tenticals seeds. But tears still rolled down her cheeks, the same with Nagisa. He gave one desperate look to Karma, still slumped on the chair.

 _Help me! please help me!_ He mentally begged. But Karma only watched on with dead Amber eyes as both Nagisa and Kayano fell to the floor, dead.

It took Karma a moment to realise what had happened. He was still so dazed from his trauma and bloodlust. _Kayano's dead! Nagisa's Dead!_

 _... I'm free._ He didn't feel anything other than desperation as he pulled of the ropes binding him (He had been unconsicous when they were tied to Nagisa hadn't done them too tight). Within minutes he was free. He hobbeled to the door, dropping to the floor in pain, then crawling, leaving a blood-stain behind him.

He felt as if Nagisa was still following him. " _I'm sorry, Kayano, Okuda, Koyama, Ren, Teppi, Seo, Asano.. Nagisa.."_ He whispered. He made it to the door and pulled himself up. To his intense relief it was unlocked. He opened the door and limped outside, seeing the morning sun for the first time since he had first been captured. It had been days but it felt like years.

"Yes!" He whispered, despite the pain, and the sadness. He needed to find help. Then he noticed a man staring at him from across the street.

The Chairman looked up, and saw Karma stood there covered in injuries and bloodstains. He walked over. His eyes looked imbalanced and insane.

"Board Chairman!" Karma said, not caring who it was."We need to get help I- "

He was cut off when the Chairman grabbed him by the throat with super-strong hands. "You." The Chairman hissed. "You killed my son. I just got back from identifying his body."

"N- No." Karma tried to choke out, all his usual dignity gone.

"Is this blood his? Are these injuries from fighting him?" The Chairman growled, not letting the red head speak. He had deduced Karma was the killer for the same reasons Gakushu had, and the grief of loosing his son was clouding his judgment.

"P- Please." Karma said, practically begging. But it fell on deaf ears. With one swift movement, the Chairman cracked Karma's neck.

* * *

"Any last words?" The Executioner asked. Gakuho shook his head- No. He had nothing more to say.

He was sat in the electric chair after being convicted of all twelve of the murders (In truth, he had only committed one but that was more than enough). He knew Nagisa Shiota was the killer (Even if the police couldn't work it out), so he had killed an innocent child.

At first, he had tried to fight the accusations that he was the murderer, but there were witnesses who saw him murder Akabane, so there was really no hope. Plus the neighbours had heard him and his son arguing the night he had been killed, and the bruises on his arms matched Gakuho's hand-print were he had dragged him. Besides, after all that he had done, he felt as if in some way he deserved to die.

He wondered if his schooling system had contributed to Shiotas mental breakdown. How much was he to blame? How many other class E kids had grew up with mental problems because of his teaching method. How many people would be hurt because of it?

He kept picturing Asano's grief-town face as he locked him in his room, and Karma's terrified tear-filled eyes as he snapped his neck. Kayano and Nagisa entangled together on the floor, burnt inside-out from bleach. The students he had lost, now names on a grave stone.

The Excecutioner switched the electric on. Gakuho was ready.

* * *

 **So Do you like the alternate 'everyone dies' ending better or worse than the original? review and tell me!**

 **I think this one suits the story better but I still like the original best.**


	8. Chapter 8

**This is a sneak peak at the new sequel fic I've published, check it out if you want to know what happens to the characters after the (original) ending.**

* * *

July 20th.

Today was the day Nagisa turned 18. Unlike most teenagers who would be excited to become adults, he was dreading it. He wasn't expecting birthday present or a party like a normal kid, his 'birthday present' was being moved from a child psychiatric to an adult asylum.

Sure, the place he was now wasn't nice, but he had gotten used to it; The white walls and beds and the staff who were never kind nor cruel. He knew in an adult facility he would have less protection, he had heard horrible stories about what goes on there from the other inmates here.

 _But no matter what bad things happen to me, I deserve it after all I've done._

Nagisa reminded himself, as he did ever day that he had killed seven people and hurt countless more. He had damaged the people he cared most about.

That was almost three years ago, since then he had spent his life locked in a psychatric hospital. It wasn't so bad seeing the same four walls every day. Most of the time they drugged him so heavily that he couldn't even think straight, it was better that way though. Being alone with his thoughts was the worst thing. Because he couldn't forget the faces of the people he had hurt (Especially Karma).

He hadn't seen anybody from his old life since the incident. He didn't blame them, Even his father had never once visited. Nagisa had just been left locked up to waste away with his guilt. But on the day of his Birthday, Nagisa got an unexpected gift.

"Letter for you, patient 11." The Nurse said, handing him some paper. Nagisa looked up from the table he was sat at, shocked- he had _never_ once gotten a letter. Was this some kind of joke? She handed him the thin white piece of paper, and despite the censor marks, he recognised the writing instantly.

 _Karma_

Memories flooded Nagisa's mind, going the cinema with Karma in Hawaii, beating up the kidnappers with him in Kyoto, Karma's laugh, the look of trickery in his amber eyes (Karma's tear stained face as he carved his own name into his arm). With shaking hands Nagisa opened the letter.


End file.
